Tout a un prix, même l'amour et le sang
by Nanashi Himeji
Summary: Deidara Yamanaka est membre du clan régnant des Yamanaka. mais que faire quand il tombe amoureux de son majordome, Itachi. Si seulement ils pouvaient vivre leur romance tranquille mais une série de meurtres empêchera le jeune couple d'être heureux. Histoire OOC et YAOI ! Pas de lemon prévu mais possible.
1. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit

Nom : Tout a un prix, même l'amour et le sang

Paring: T

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont, évidemment pas à moi

Personnages et couples pour ce chapitre: Deidara x Itachi, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura et Kakashi Hatake

PS: La personnalité des personnages et le monde a été en grande partie changée. Pour information, Deidara, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura et Shikamaru ont 16 ans tandis que Ino en a 17.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans ce lycée dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Un lycée réservé aux clans les plus puissants et les plus riches. D'un côté, la classe des maîtres à l'uniforme blanc. De l'autre, une classe de soubrettes et de majordomes habillés de noir. Ils étaient deux. Les élèves firent une véritable haie d'honneur pour les laisser passer. L'un comme l'autre était aussi magnifique que différent. Le plus petit avait tous du prince charmant. Ses cheveux d'or tombaient dans son dos et une mèche cachait un de ses yeux de saphir. Son uniforme blanc brillant, éclairé par le soleil derrière lui tel un ange descendu du paradis. On le prenait souvent pour une fille à cause de ses traits fins et de ses membres graciles. Malgré son air noble on devinait quelqu'un de tantôt joyeux tantôt colérique et qui ne cachait pas ses émotions. Au contraire de l'autre jeune homme du même âge. Rien ne semblait capable d'ébranler son visage impassible. Un visage de glace pour un prince noir. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que son uniforme. Il veillait sur son maître jetant un regard glacial à tous ceux osant le regarder de travers. Les élèves, fascinés, les observaient. C'était l'élite de l'élite qui se trouvait là.

Tout à coup, une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds sauta au cou du plus petit. Elle aussi était très belle. Son corps, aux courbes parfaites dégoûtait les autres filles. Ses cheveux blonds tirés en queue de cheval, la mèche tombant sur son visage et ses yeux bleus rappelaient ceux du blondinet. Celui-ci rageait contre la jeune fille qui se serrait encore et toujours contre lui. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens perdant le peu de noblesse qui lui restait. La foule les regarda ahuris. A côté, l'autre jeune homme les observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Lâche-moi Ino ! s'égosillait le jeune homme.

-Mon Dei-Dei d'amour ! Je t'aime tant ! Comment oses-tu traiter ainsi ta chère grande s?ur !?

Un grand garçon aux cheveux blonds en pétard et aux yeux aussi bleu que les deux autres blonds débarqua. Son uniforme noir customisé avec divers accessoires orange détonaient avec les autres. Il s'approcha d'eux, épuisé. Le blondinet prisonnier le remarqua.

-Naruto ! Sauve-moi ! cria-t-il.

-Désolé maître Deidara mais votre s?ur voulait vraiment vous voir et je ne peux aller à l'encontre de ma maîtresse, répondit-il, une moue espiègle sur le visage.

-Tu me le payeras un jour Naruto !

La jeune fille riait ne voulant quitter son frère qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, un garçon s'avança dans la masse d'élèves, se fondant au milieu des uniformes blancs. Cependant ses cheveux en ananas le firent remarquer, ainsi que ses yeux noirs emplis d'intelligence. Il était suivit de près par une jeune fille d'une rare beauté aux yeux d'eau et aux cheveux roses.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

-Il se nomme Deidara Yamanaka surnommé ici « le Prince ». Il est l'héritier du célèbre clan Yamanaka et s'est spécialisé dans la sculpture. Son intelligence et son talent n'ont rien à envier aux plus grands et cela à l'âge de 16 ans.

-Hum…Et la blonde ?

-C'est Ino Yamanaka, demi-s?ur de Deidara et issue d'un précédent mariage. Elle n'a aucun droit au sein du clan mais continue de vivre à la maison mère. C'est un membre malgré son rang mineur à ne pas sous-estimer par sa position privilégiée vis-à-vis de Deidara et de l'actuel chef de clan.

-Je vois, répondit l'ananas. Et les deux autres ?

-Ce sont leurs domestiques. Le grand blond se nomme Naruto Uzumaki. Il est l'héritier du clan Uzumaki qui sert les Yamanaka depuis des générations.

L'ananas ne pouvait quitter le grand brun des yeux. Cet air glacial, se sourire mystérieux, ses cheveux et ses yeux de jais lui étant familier.

-Et le brun ? Que sais-tu sur lui Sakura ? demanda-t-il laconiquement.

-Il est le majordome de Deidara. Il s'appelle Itachi et est arrivé chez les Yamanaka d'une manière tenue secrète que même les Hyûga ne connaissent pas.

L'ananas sourit. Un sourire mystérieux que même Sakura ne pouvait décrypter. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'essayait plus de comprendre son maître, trop intelligent et manipulateur pour elle. Mais ce sourire-là n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Sakura, tu ne trouves pas que cet Itachi ressemble au maître ?

-Maître Shikamaru ! Vous n'y pensez pas !? Vous dites que ce domestique aurait un rapport avec maître Sasuke ?!

-Cela pourrait être intéressant.

Sans ajouter un mot, l'ananas partit, suivit par la jeune soubrette. Celle-ci se retourna une dernière fois vers le groupe, jetant un regard tout particulier pour Naruto. Ses joues rosirent avant qu'elle rejoigne son maître qui poussait des « galères » énervés. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de le regarder ainsi ! C'est un membre du camp adverse et bientôt ils se battront l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Toutes les filles continuaient d'observer Deidara et Itachi, amoureusement. L'un comme l'autre représentant à leurs yeux, la beauté à l'état pure. Raison du surnom « le Prince » et « Black Jewel » pour Itachi. Tout à coup, le brun bougea et se mis devant les deux Yamanaka. Il para deux kunais arrivant sur ses maîtres. Naruto, n'avaient même pas eu le temps de les voir et remercia le ciel d'avoir Itachi aux côtés de Deidara.

-Vous allez bien maître ?

-Oui et toi Itachi ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? dit-il en prenant la main de son serviteur.

Un des kunais l'avait blessé faisant couler un peu de sang. Deidara semblait inquiet mais Itachi le rassura en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est rien mon maître mais il faut se dépêcher ou vous serez en retard à votre premier cours.

Le blondinet hocha de la tête et suivit son cher domestique jusqu'à la salle de classe, abandonnant Ino, laissée aux bons soins de Naruto. Il entra en classe, pleine d'uniformes blanc. Des filles, toutes plus riches les unes que les autres l'observèrent amoureusement mais lui, n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'assit à sa place et commença à rêvasser. Il pensa à ses ?uvres, à ses talents si particuliers, à sa demi-s?ur, aux affaires en cours de sa famille mais surtout à Itachi, son majordome. Il appréciait sa présence, ce calme qui l'enveloppait et le rassurait. Itachi lui était indispensable, après tout, ils ont grandi ensemble. Il reçut alors, un coup sur la tête, le tirant de sa rêverie. C'était un garçon aux cheveux bruns mal coiffé, aux pupilles fendues et avec deux triangles rouges tatoués sur le visage. Il avait tout du délinquant, son costume en vrac et avec son air féroce. Il s'appelait Kiba Inuzuka, l'héritier du clan Inuzuka en pleine faillite sans cesse attaquée par les autres clans dominants. Il sourit à Deidara, un de ses seuls amis.

-Tu as fait quoi cette nuit pour ainsi dormir éveillé ?

-Je ne dormais pas, je pensais, c'est différent.

-Le prof va arriver, fais gaffe !

Deidara sourit. « C'était gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter », pensa-t-il. Justement le prof arriva. Un certain Kakashi Hatake. Suivi par un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ananas. Il sourit et fit un tour d'horizon de la classe. Il repéra facilement les rejetons des différents clans dominants et repéra rapidement ses ennemis et ses amis. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était qualifié de génie. Il avait fini sa scolarité depuis longtemps à domicile, préférable pour son problème de paresse. Il n'était là que sous ordre de son maître. Et franchement, cela ne le réjouissait pas. Kakashi le présenta comme un nouvel élève et lui laissa le plaisir de continuer lui-même.

-Galère, soupira le jeune homme. Mon nom est Shikamaru Nara, héritier du clan Nara. Grâce à cela je suis l'utilisateur d'une capacité spéciale. Mon clan et moi-même sommes entièrement dévoués aux Uchiwa en tant que bras droits… Pour cela je déteste les membres du clan Yamanaka et Hyûga…

Kakashi se racla la gorge étonné. Les clans préféraient garder leur allégeance secrète et surtout au sein de cette école jouant en soit l'échiquier du pouvoir.

-Bien, va t'asseoir près de Chôji Akimichi. Bien, vu que Shikamaru nous a si bien parlé des clans régnants, ce sera notre leçon du jour. D'abord, notre société en divisée en clan. Certains possédants des capacités spéciales sont appelés Clans Dominants. Parmi ses Clans Dominants s'élèvent trois grands clans : Les Clans Régnants. Le premier, le clan Uchiwa domine grâce à leurs formidables pouvoirs. Le deuxième, le clan Yamanaka, ennemi juré du clan Uchiwa possèdent une fortune sans limite connues compensant leurs pouvoirs plus faibles. Et enfin, les Hyûga, un clan neutre basé sur l'espionnage et la connaissance. Ces différents Clans Régnant ayant fait de nombreux pactes demandant l'allégeance de clans dominants en échange de la sécurité.

Le prof continua son cours sur les clans le reste de la matinée, rentrant dans les détails. Shikamaru, préférait observer Deidara. La sonnerie de midi sonna et les élèves quittèrent leur salle. Itachi attendait devant pour rejoindre son maître. Celui-ci lui sourit. La matinée s'était passée simplement pour lui aussi. Sakura avait rejoint leur classe et ils travaillèrent la tenue face aux maîtres, une discipline dans laquelle excellait Itachi. Cette après-midi, ils n'avaient pas cours. Ils partirent en direction du manoir familial vite rejoint par Ino et Naruto. Deidara ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits regards vers son majordome. Une fois arrivé, les maîtres mangèrent entre eux et de même pour les domestiques. Deidara était triste. Il aimait la présence d'Itachi le voir manger, déguster les plats avec classe, lui lancer des sourires qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui. Il soupira. Sa demi-s?ur le regarda, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon Dei-Dei ?

-Je ne sais pas…je me sens seul…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'Itachi n'est pas là…

Le blond la regarda tout surpris. Que voulait-elle insinuer par-là ?! Elle continuait de lui sourire. Un sourire malicieux qui en disait long. Cette fille, malgré son apparence superficielle était très intelligente et comprenait mieux que personne son petit frère. Contrairement à d'autres, Ino n'avait aucune vue sur son incroyable héritage. Non, elle voulait rester sa s?ur et partager ses rires et ses tristesses. Mais là, ce qui tracassait son frère était plus profond et la rendait que plus heureuse mais aussi malheureuse.

-Comment ça « Itachi n'est pas là » ?

-Tu aimes Itachi n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle très sérieuse.

-Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama le blond. Comment puis-je aimer Itachi ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau et qu'il a de l'allure mais…

Le blond était rouge maintenant et ne savait pas s'il devait se taire ou continuer.

-Dei-Dei est amoureux ! Dei-Dei est amoureux, scanda Ino.

-Tais-toi Ino…Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer…Itachi est un serviteur…Et moi un maître…

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle semblait vraiment désolée.

-Tu devrais lui avouer…C'est comme dans mon manga ! Je t'adore petit frère ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être la gentille s?ur qui conseil au héros de vivre sa liaison interdite.

Elle nous fit la position du « Nice guy », c'est-à-dire jambes écartés, bras tendu et pouce en l'air à la manière de ce prof complètement ridicule qui venait d'arriver. Ils rirent tous les deux et Deidara repensa à ce que lui dis sa s?ur. Promis ! Demain il avouerait tout à Itachi ! Enfin, il essayerait ! C'est déjà bien !


	2. Il aimait à en souffrir

Chapitre 2 : Il aimait à en souffrir

Le matin se leva trop tôt au goût de Deidara. Il regarda son réveil. 11 h…Itachi ne devait plus être à la maison depuis longtemps. Il soupira. Il s'était couché tard essayant de trouver comment formuler sa demande. Après avoir tourné 28 fois sur la gauche et 29 vers la droite, il avait conclu qu'il valait mieux être spontané. Et lui dire cash : Je t'aime Itachi. Mais le jeune homme continuait d'être angoissé. Il se leva et quitta ses draps moelleux. Il était torse nu avec un ravissant bas de pyjama avec des imprimés de lapins. Il passa le haut assorti et descendit vers la cuisine. Il aimait ce pyjama aussi loufoque soit-il. En plus, il y avait une capuche avec des oreilles de lapin ! Mignon mais pas sexy du tout…Il marcha tel un zombie mais au teint à peine plus frais et sans une escouade de garçon cherchant à lui tirer dessus. Il manqua de tomber dans les escaliers et se reprit à temps. Il sentit un courant d'air froid et mis sa capuche à oreille. Deidara entendit alors une voix. Ce devait être Ino parlant avec la cuisinière. Pas inquiet il s'avança et entra dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour I…Itachi ?!  
-Bonjour maître Deidara, ria-t-il devant son accoutrement.

Le lapin géant l'observait. Il portait un simple tee-shirt montrant sa musculature et un bas de survêtement. Devant lui, un café et un croissant ainsi qu'une cuisinière qui regardait Deidara, surprise. C'est vrai qu'un zombie en cosplay de lapin qui se donne des baffes pour être sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver, ce n'est pas courant. Itachi sortit son portable et le prit en photo avant de lui sourire.

-Et voilà ! Maintenant j'ai une jolie photo de mon maître !

Mes pensées s'embrouillèrent. _C'est un cauchemar ! C'est impossible ! Itachi devrait être avec mon père là_, se révolta-t-il mentalement. _Pas en train de prendre son petit dej._ Il rougit malgré lui. _Quelle honte ! Comment pourrais-je me représenter devant lui ! Impossible. Laissez-moi creuser un trou et m'enfouir dedans _, pensa le lapin. Prochaine fois il prendrait un costume d'autruche, décida-t-il…Il ne savait que faire. Ce gars à qui il comptait avouer ses sentiments au risque de le faire fuir, le voyait en une espèce de lapin géant. Il lui sourit sans aucune méchanceté ou moquerie. C'était rare…Pas qu'il ne soit pas méchant mais qu'il sourit sincèrement. Il tapota sur son portable et lui montra son fond d'écran avec l'image de lapin crétin grandeur nature.

-Je l'aime bien celle-là. Je te trouve bien dessus.

Il pouvait à peine respirer. _Il a dit que j'étais bien dessus ?! C'est qu'il m'aime bien ! Enfin, pour l'instant je suis sauvé._ Ino arriva derrière habillée et prête pour une partie de tennis. Elle trépignait et jouait avec sa raquette, bondissant au point de se demander lequel était vraiment le lapin. Cette pensée effleura Itachi. Ino voulant faciliter les choses et jouer le rôle de « La grande sœur du héros qui l'aide à avouer ses sentiment à la personne qu'il aime et finit avec le gars le plus mignon du lycée » En fait, c'était surtout la dernière partie qui l'intéressait mais se retrouver dans un rôle de manga lui plaisait.

-Mon Dei-Dei va bien nous accompagner non ? Tu sais qu'Itachi est très fort et que seul toi peux gagner contre lui ? N'est-ce pas mon Deidara d'amour…

Sa phrase sentait les sous-entendus à plein nez. Mais malgré tout, Deidara hocha de la tête et fila dans sa chambre, enfiler une tenue de tennis plus…conventionnelle. Naruto aussi était de la partie. Les duos furent vite choisit. Ino et Naruto VS Itachi et Deidara. Ce fut alors un match effréné, une lutte d'une rare violence. Aucun des camps ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Du côté d'Ino et de Naruto, ce dernier encaissait les balles les plus dures laissant les rares lentes et en dômes à la blondinette. En face, aucun de deux challengers ne restait en rade, alternant leurs frappes. Le blond riait tandis que le grand brun lui décocha un de ses sourires mi-figue mi-raisin dont il avait le secret. Tous les quatre s'amusaient dans cette mini-guerre sportive.

Perché dans un arbre un peu plus loin, Shikamaru et Sakura les observaient, bien que les jumelles de la jeune fille préféraient rester braquées sur le serviteur blond plutôt que leurs réels objectifs.

-Aller, active-le ! Galère parfois ! Deux heures que l'on joue aux écureuils ! grogna Shikamaru.  
-C'est un ordre de maître Sasuke.  
-Je sais…Mais je trouve qu'il accorde trop d'importance à ce Yamanaka. C'est Itachi que l'on devrait être en train de surveiller !

Sakura se tourna vers son maître quittant le jeune majordome blond des yeux. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Malgré ses soins et les nombreux onguents, on distinguait encore la blessure qui ravageait son visage ainsi que les nombreuses traces de coups sur tout son corps. Elle savait que ça devait lui faire encore très mal et cette surveillance « arboricole » ne devait pas arranger les choses. C'était arrivé hier soir alors que Shikamaru faisait son rapport à Sasuke. Il l'avait écouté tranquillement tout le long jusqu'au moment où l'ananas aborda ses hypothèses sur Itachi. L'héritier Uchiwa entra alors dans une colère noire. Il lança un Katon sur Shikamaru qui l'esquiva suffisamment pour ne pas mourir sur le coup mais fut gravement blessé. Alors qu'il gisait sur le sol, le visage brûlé, Sasuke s'était avancé lui murmurant de se mêler de ses affaires et de juste exécuter ses ordres. Il le roua ensuite de coups le laissant presque pour mort sur le marbre froid du manoir Uchiwa. Sakura avait dû assister à cela sans rien dire avant que Sasuke l'autorise à emmener son maître et à le soigner.  
L'ananas se tue remarquant un mouvement dans un buisson bordant le court de tennis. Ils étaient seuls pourtant, se dit-il, étonné. Une dizaine d'éclats métalliques illuminés par le soleil en sortit fonçant droit sur Deidara. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Qui pouvait bien vouloir la mort du Yamanaka? C'est vrai que les clans régnants ont de nombreux ennemis mais jamais quelqu'un serait assez fou pour s'en prendre à leur héritier en plein jour et en compagnie de son garde du corps, enfin, à part les Uchiwa. Cependant, ça ne pouvait venir d'eux, Sasuke n'ayant pas ordonné l'exécution du jeune Yamanaka. Au contraire, il le voulait en vie. Heureusement, Itachi remarqua les shurikens se dirigeant vers le blondinet et les para presque tous. L'un deux, ayant échappé à sa vigilance vint égratigner la joue de son maître. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, effrayé.

-Dei' ! Itachi ! hurla Ino en arrivant vers eux. Vous allez bien ?

Le brun se tourna vers Deidara et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tout penaud et inquiet. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son maître où le sang coulait en fins filets.

-Je suis désolé, mon maître…Je ne vous ai pas protégé convenablement…Ils ont réussi à abîmer votre visage.  
-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Une blessure minime. Tant que toi tu n'as rien…

Le blond leva sa main vers la joue du grand serviteur, comme hors du temps. Naruto, quant à lui s'approcha du buisson et en tira une jolie asiatique avec deux chignons bruns sur la tête. Sans aucune pitié, il l'attrapa par le col et la jeta aux pieds d'Itachi. Ce dernier se releva et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. La jeune fille leur jetait un regard haineux. Du haut de son perchoir, Shikamaru observait la scène se jouant devant lui. Enfin un peu d'action ! Mais la présence de cette fille l'inquiétait.  
Itachi la prit par le col et la leva. Son regard froid occultait chaque partie de son corps et cherchait à détecter la présence d'autres armes. Il avait perdu ce beau sourire qu'il n'accordait qu'au blondinet. Et cette fille avait osé s'attaquer à son précieux maître !

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi attaques-tu mon maître ?  
-Ne me tuez pas ! pleura la jeune fille. Je vous dirai tout !

Itachi la regarda étonné. En temps normal, un assassin préférait mourir plutôt que de tout raconter. Il remarqua aussi que cette fille devait avoir leur âge voire un peu moins. Il s'attendait plus à voir sortir un assassin portant le masque blanc et rouge des assassins Uchiwa. C'était facile de repérer d'où venait les assassins des familles régnantes par leur masque. Ceux des Uchiwa avaient des masques aux traces rouges, bleu pour les Hyûga et violet pour les Yamanaka. Elle, ne portait rien. Juste un masque de terreur indescriptible. Itachi reposa sa question mais plus gentiment.

-Je m'appelle Tenten Rock.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'une demoiselle du clan indépendant des Rock fait ici à attaquer l'héritier des Yamanaka ?

C'était Ino qui avait posé la question brûlant toutes les lèvres. Sa connaissance parfaite des clans aussi bien mineurs que majeurs en faisait une alliée d'exception. Et le clan Rock n'échappait pas à la règle. Ne prenant position pour aucun des trois clans, on la qualifiait d'indépendante et pacifiste ne possédant pas de pouvoirs particuliers.

-Mon frère, Lee, a été kidnappé...Si je ne tue pas l'héritier Yamanaka, il l'exécutera.  
-Calme-toi, dit Deidara ayant repris ses esprits. Qui est-il ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ?  
-Sûrement ces Uchiwa, hurla Naruto.

Shikamaru perdit son sourire. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Si les Yamanaka pensaient les Uchiwa coupable, une guerre pourrait se déclencher entre les clans. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite !

-Je ne sais pas qui il est ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! répondit Tenten.

Shikamaru se tourna vers Sakura. La rose s'était endormie. Il sourit, la trouvant mignonne. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'enfuirent.

Les Yamanaka et leurs domestiques rentrèrent, ne sortant plus de la maison mère sous ordre du chef de clan. La petite Rock fut enfermée et interrogée. Ils ne purent sortir que le lundi pour aller en cours.  
Deidara s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu avouer ses sentiments. Il rêvassa toute la matinée, pensant tantôt à Itachi ou à cette Tenten. Quelqu'un la menaçait pour obtenir sa mort. Le jeune homme était inquiet. Et s'il s'en prenait à Ino ! Il sortit trois heures plus tard de ce cours passionnant dont il ne connaissait même pas le sujet d'étude. Il vit Itachi l'attendant comme d'habitude, son sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Le blond se sentit fondre. Son cœur battait la chamade au point où ça lui faisait mal. Il aimait à en souffrir. Il posa sa main sur son cœur et Itachi accourut à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras l'emmenant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle était vide. Il le posa sur une grande table d'occultation. Il s'assit dessus lui aussi et enleva la chemise du blond. Deidara rougit quand les doigts froids du jeune homme effleurèrent sa peau.

-Où avez-vous mal ?  
-Tutoies-moi, s'il te plait.

Itachi se retourna, étonné.

-Maître…  
-Et appelle-moi Deidara !

Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment. L'un se noyait dans les yeux océan de l'autre et le blond contemplait ses prunelles d'onyx. Deidara savait que c'était le bon moment. Qu'il n'y en aurait pas de meilleur. Mais il avait peur, peur de perdre les sourires tendres qu'Itachi lui offrait. Il pouvait y gagner mais aussi y perdre beaucoup.

-Itachi, tu as toujours été à mes côtés. Tu me protèges depuis que je suis petit. Tu me consoles quand je suis triste et partages mes moments de joie. Tu me prends dans tes bras quand je suis au plus bas et me permets de revoir la lumière. Tu me soignes quand je suis malade et prends plus soin de moi que de toi. Tu es une rose, un être magnifique entouré d'épines.

Itachi le regardait son regard plein de tendresse.

-Maître Deida…  
-Itachi…le coupa-t-il…je t'….

Ino entra alors, brisant l'ambiance romantique, avec un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il se tourna vers Deidara et rougit en le voyant torse nu, près du serviteur. Il fit signe à Ino en les montrant. Elle le vit enfin et sauta dans les bras du blond faisant tomber le brun de la table. Elle fit jouer ses doigts sur sa fine musculature et lui fit un câlin.

-Mon Dei-Dei est le plus beau ! Regardez-moi cette belle musculature ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! Mais fais attention à ne pas prendre de gras là et là, dit-elle en lui touchant les fesses et le ventre.

Elle tira sur son pantalon et son caleçon regardant à l'intérieur.

-Pas mal ! C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais !

Elle fit mine de défaillir sur lui.

-Quel malheur d'avoir le même père ! Pourquoi cet être beau comme un dieu doit-il être mon frère !  
-Ino, marmonna Kiba.

La blonde sauta hors de des bras de son demi-frère pour retrouver ceux de l'Inuzuka. Deidara et Itachi les regardèrent, médusés.

-Ne me dis pas que…marmonna le blond.  
-Que je sors avec Kiba ? Si. Depuis un moment déjà mais on le cachait. On a décidé de tout avouer à nos familles.

« _Alors là…c'est la meilleure…j'ai hâte de voir la tête de notre père... _», pensa le blondinet. Ino remarqua enfin la tension romantique qui flottait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle tira Kiba hors de l'infirmerie laissant de l'intimité aux deux hommes. Elle fit la pose du « Nice guy » avant de se décider à sortir.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait…marmonna Itachi. Elle a surement elle-même oublié.

Ino entra à nouveau.

-Au fait, petit-frère chéri, ton fan-club t'a vu torse nu par la fenêtre. Elles font le pied de grue devant la porte ! Alors la prochaine fois, fermez les volets avant de faire vos cochonneries !

Ils rougirent tous les deux et se regardèrent gêné alors que la jolie blonde disparaissait à nouveau. Le silence s'installa. Deidara inspira et se lança.

-Itachi, je t'ai…

Itachi s'empara de ses lèvres, étouffant les mots tant redouté. Le blond fut étonné mais se laissa faire, grisé par ce baiser. Deidara passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de celui dont il désirait tant le baiser. Itachi passa ses bras autour des hanches fines du blond.

-Maitre…Deidara…Je vous…Je t'aime…murmura le majordome.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau. Un contact chaud et sucré. Itachi serra le petit blond et le plaqua contre un mur en face de la fenêtre. Deidara ferma les yeux se délectant de ce baiser tant désiré. Les gestes d'Itachi étaient doux et tendres. Sa main passa timidement dans la chevelure osant à peine la toucher comme un fruit interdit. Il savait que le garçon détestait que l'on lui touche les cheveux mais ses baisers l'encouragèrent. Il descendit le long de son cou. Délicatement et amoureusement. Deidara ouvrit les yeux et vit Ino qui se trémoussait en costume de pom-pom girl derrière la fenêtre sur une musique entraînante au nom étrange…Bacchkor…Bacchikoi ou un truc comme ça. Elle hurlait leurs deux noms étouffés par la vitre. Itachi s'en rendit compte et ria en lui caressant la joue. C'était très rare de la voir rire. Mais à cet instant il semblait différent. Il découvrait un autre Itachi aimant et timide.

-Ça va être dur…

Le petit blond rougit très fortement, hoquetant.

-Mais…Maintenant ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! On est dans un établissement scolaire ! Pire dans une infirmerie ! Et si on était surpris ?!

Le brun haussa un sourcil, pas sur de comprendre.

-Je parlais de notre relation…ça va être dur de la cacher au monde surtout toi…

Le blond rougit encore plus comprenant sa méprise et repoussa le brun aussi gêné que vexé. Il se dirigea vers la porte, adoptant son habituel caractère de cochon.

-Dépêche-toi, Baka ! On a cours !  
-Maître ?  
-Oui ?  
-Votre chemise…

Il rattacha sa chemise et sortit. Personne…La sonnerie avait déjà retentit depuis 5 minutes. Ne voyant personne il prit la main d'Itachi et allèrent près de la classe du blond, le brun n'ayant pas cours. Deidara était heureux d'être avec lui. Majordome de jour et amant la nuit. Enfin amant c'est un grand mot…Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et le blond, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il pénétra dans la classe et s'excusa avant d'aller s'assoir. C'est alors qu'une évidence le frappa. Il n'avait pas mangé et mourrai de faim ! Il finit néanmoins sa journée normalement ayant tout de même failli agresser un élève de sixième pour lui prendre son goûter. Faim heureusement comblée par un snack offert par Kiba. Un Yamanaka affamé ça peut être très dangereux ! Il rentra avec Ino au manoir. Les deux amoureux s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas montrer leur relation, enfin pas tout de suite. Le blondinet ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de lui effleurer la main ou les cheveux. En entrant dans le beau manoir, ils remarquèrent la présence d'un invité. C'était rare, encore plus qu'un sourire du brun ! C'est dire ! La gouvernante les fit prévenir. Le chef de clan les attendait dans le grand salon. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à une immense porte de marbre richement décorée. Ils la poussèrent. Le salon était à l'image de la porte. Le plafond et les murs étaient décorés par des fresques de combats de différents Yamanaka à l'accent épique. Personne n'était autorisé habituellement à rentrer ici à part le chef de clan et l'héritier. Ino, Naruto et Itachi s'extasièrent devant cette décoration riche. Sur un canapé, le chef de clan et trois autres personnes attendaient. Ils se levèrent en le voyant. Le père de Deidara et Ino, Inoichi leur présenta les invités.

-Je vous présente Hiashi Hyûga, le chef de clan Hyûga, dit-il en désignant un grand homme aux yeux blancs et aux longs cheveux noirs.

Ils inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect pendant qu'Itachi et Naruto allèrent au fond de la pièce aux côté de Minato, le père de Naruto, veillant sur son maître.

-Voici Hinata, la fille d'Hiashi et héritière du clan et Neji, son neveu.

Il montra une jeune fille et un garçon aux cheveux longs noirs et aux yeux blancs. Ils ne pouvaient pas renier leur parenté. Hinata, plus jeune les regardait timidement alors que Neji semblait fier et assuré.

-Venez, vous assoir mes enfants, continua le chef de clan.

Les deux Yamanaka s'assirent inquiets. Ils se demandaient ce que ces Hyûga, le clan ennemi venait faire là. Bien que neutre, leurs relations restaient tendues. Ino plissa ses jolis yeux, particulièrement inquiète.

-Suite à de nombreuses attaques sur nos deux clans. Nous avons décidé de précipiter l'alliance que nous avions décidé de conclure, dit Hiashi.  
-Comment ça ? interrogea la blonde.  
-Nous allons unir nos deux clans par le mariage. Celui d'Ino et Neji et de Hinata et Deidara, lâcha le chef Yamanaka.

Ino, Deidara et Hinata furent à la fois choqués et épouvantés. Au fond Itachi se cogna contre le mur faisant tomber des objets d'une petite étagère. Il savait que ça allait arriver un jour mais… Pourquoi là ? Maintenant ? Pourquoi lui prendre celui qu'il aimait ! Il savait enfin que cet amour interdit était réciproque et on lui arrachait. Il aurait voulu hurler son opposition et crier sa frustration. Il observa le beau visage de Deidara. « _Dis quelque chose ! _» cria mentalement le brun à celui-ci. Ils se retournèrent. Ils virent la détresse et la tristesse dans les yeux noirs pourtant si inexpressifs, du jeune serviteur. Deidara voulait le prendre dans ses bras et se réconforter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Le mariage sera célébré dans une semaine. Et nous…

Itachi ne pouvant plus supporter ça sortit de la pièce, fou de rage. Inoichi ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait jeta un regard interloqué à ses enfants. Il avait élevé Itachi comme un autre fils et ne comprenait pas son attitude mais fermait les yeux.

-Que vient-il de se passer ? J'ai dis un truc de mal ?  
-Ah père…marmonna Deidara…Si vous saviez…Je crois que Mademoiselle à tapé dans l'œil de notre beau ténébreux…

Ino réprima un rire, Hinata rougit et Neji le fixa avec un air indéchiffrable. « _On est bien parti avec ceux là…_ »

* * *

_ANECDOTES : Je lance ce principe car j'aime parler pour ne rien dire et ajouter des commentaires ! Bref, pour commencer, le chapitre 3 est déjà tapé donc je le posterai quand j'aurais l'env...euh le temps ^^" ensuite, je crois que près de 3-4 chapitres sont déjà prêt pour la suite mais doivent être tapé T_T car oui j'écris presque tout au brouillon avant pour le style !_

_Ps : Je recherche un correcteur patient qui puisses s'occuper de mes (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographes ^^ postulez par MP ou par review_

_Prochainement dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons...en fait je ne sais pas encore...surement la suite du problème Hyuga et...le premier mort ! Qui ce sera ? Itachi ? Deidara ? Ino ?...Naruto ? ou encore...Kakashi Hatake ?! Sasuke apparaîtra t-il ? Que fera Deidara dans la chambre d'Itachi ?Vous saurez tout...dans le prochain chapitre !_

Et enfin, une review = un câlin du charmant auteur blond =p 


	3. Le corps fut retrouvé à 7 heure

Inoichi soupira en voyant son fils disparaitre à la suite de son majordome. Il savait que les deux garçons étaient très proches depuis leur enfance. C'était compliqué au début puis, tout s'était arrangé. Il n'avait jamais compris comment, laissant aux deux amis leurs parts de mystère. Itachi s'était lui-même imposé cette place de domestique, comme pour rembourser leurs gentillesses envers lui. Inoichi préférait le voir comme le secrétaire de son fils (eh oui ! Ce mot existe aussi au masculin !) en qui il pourrait avoir confiance. Il eut un fin sourire et se tourna vers sa fille. Bien que plus vielle que Deidara, elle était issu d'un précédent mariage n'ayant duré que peu de temps. Il appréciait le fait qu'elle n'est aucune vue sur son héritage, ne voulant de lutte fratricide. Elle aimait son frère et s'entendait à merveille avec Itachi.

- Ino, va voir ce que font tes frères.

Elle hocha de la tête affichant un sourire radieux. Elle aimait que son père traite Itachi comme son fils bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment été éduqué de cette manière. Il l'avait élevé comme un garçon calme, mesuré, sage et obéissant. Son intellect dépassait de loin celui du blond pourtant surdoué. Mais ces études constante et sa recherche de l'excellence l'avait rendu très froid, peu sûr de lui et à l'air inabordable. Le contraire de Deidara en soit qui respirait l'assurance, la chaleur et une certaine arrogance insupportable.

Elle monta le grand escalier jusqu'à leur étage. La suite du blond occupait presque toute la place laissant qu'une petite chambre à Itachi. Les deux étaient continue, c'est-à-dire qu'une porte dérobée permet de reliée les deux. Une scène s'imposa à son esprit, voyant les deux garçons l'un dans les bras de l'autre, peu vêtu. « Kyyyaaaa ! Quelle perversité ! » Pensa-t-elle alors que du sang coulait de son nez. Elle s'approcha, entendant des voix venant de chez Itachi.

- Arrête ! Tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas !

- Mais je sais aussi que tu as des obligations à remplir ! Rappelle-toi la devise de ta famille :_ Tout a un prix, même l'amour et le sang_ ! Il faut qu'une alliance soit conclue entre les Yamanaka et les Hyûga !

- Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! Ne m'aime tu donc pas ? Tes paroles étaient-elles que du vent ? Ne les as-tu prononcées que pour me faire plaisir ?

- Tu sais ce que je pense, dit Itachi, très froid. Mais l'équilibre de notre monde et ta vie passent avant mes désirs égoïstes.

- Je ne te demande pas de penser mais de ressentir ! Non avec ton esprit mais avec ton cœur !

- Ne comprends donc tu pas ?! Bien sûr que je suis triste et furieux ! Mon cœur se brise à cette simple pensée.

Les deux jeunes se turent et Ino sourit, devinant ce qu'il se passait entre les deux jeunes. Elle redescendit auprès de son père. Les Hyûga étaient partit entre temps ne laissant que son père lisant des documents en buvant du thé. Minato et son fils à l'entrée lui sourirent.

- Pas de problème ! Ils étaient en train de se rouler des pelles dans la chambre d'Itachi.

Minato faillit s'étouffer tandis qu'Inoichi leva le regard de ses papiers.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Ino ?

- Je disais que Deidara prenait soin d'Itachi ! Tu les connais ces deux-là ! Ils sont très proches !

De son côté, Itachi retira ses lèvres à regret de celles du blond. Il lui caressa la joue.

- Il se fait tard, on devrait aller manger ? proposa Itachi.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

- Moi non plus…

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder avant que Deidara viennent se blottir dans ses bras mais gardant tout de même ses vêtements ruinant grandement le fantasme d'Ino. Ils restèrent ainsi des heures, les deux garçons s'étant endormis. Itachi ouvrit un œil et secoua Deidara en voyant l'heure.

- Non Ino…pas maintenant…j'ai pas le temps de te faire les ongles…

- Deidara !

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le beau visage d'Itachi. Il lui sourit.

- Deidara…Il est tard. Il faut que tu ailles dans ton lit…A moins que tu souhaites rester ici, dit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Le blond se leva d'un coup, écarlate, avant de retourner vite fait dans sa chambre et de se jeter sur son lit. Itachi haussa les épaules et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Je l'aurais bien gardé avec moi, moi…

Il retomba sur son lit et regarda le plafond, repensant à son passé. Il essaya de se souvenir une fois de plus mais rien…Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant ses cinq ans.

_Mes souvenirs sont si flous. Une cave noir, des chaînes meurtrissant mes articulations, le sang coulant le long de mon visage, une douleur dans tout le corps et ces deux hommes qui viennent, me frappent et repartent. Le premier souvenir que j'ai, c'est la vue de ces deux hommes alors que je suis allongé dans une flaque. De l'eau ? Du sang ? Je ne sais pas, il fait trop sombre. L'un pointe sa lampe sur moi. Il rit._

_- Hey tu l'as frappé fort vieux !_

_- Ce gamin m'énerve ! Bien fait pour lui !_

_Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Je me sens vide. Je me relève doucement et leur jette un regard effrayé._

_- Regarde il fait déjà moins le fier !_

_- Où suis-je ? Et qui suis-je ?_

_Les deux hommes partent dans un rire guttural avant de me frapper. J'ai mal et j'ai peur. Je sens un goût métallique dans ma bouche. Le plus près de moi continue de me frapper, riant à gorge déployé. Il me soulève par le simple tee-shirt en haillon et me fixe._

_- Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que tu t'appelles Itachi. Rien d'autre._

_Ils sont partit. Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent sans que je ne sois jamais capable de les reconnaitre. Un jour, j'entendis des cris. Un des hommes entra en courant dans la petite cave. Il se jeta près de moi pour me détacher. Il s'arrêta et je sentis un poids lourd sur moi. La porte, délivrant un peu de lumière, fit apparaitre une silhouette sombre. Je vis l'homme qui m'avait tant torturé, mort sur mes genoux. La silhouette s'approcha de moi et fini de me détacher. Il me jeta un regard plein de pitié._

_- Je ne suis pas là pour leurs prisonniers. Enfuis-toi._

_Je ne me le fis pas die deux fois et partit. J'ai vécu dans la rue pendant un an. C'était moins pire que ma prison mais j'avais froid et faim. Les gens me donnait à manger parfois, me lançant des regards plein de pitié. Un homme, encore jeune s'approcha un jour. Je n'en avais jamais vu de comme ça. Ses cheveux étaient jaunes ! On aurait dit un ange ! Il me regarda gentiment me tendant un croissant chaud qu'il venait d'acheter. Il me regarda manger avec calme et gentillesse comme un père veillant son enfant. Il s'assit près de moi. J'avais peur. Les gens ne s'approchaient que rarement de moi, me trouvant sale et pitoyable._

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il._

_- Itachi._

_- C'est un joli nom. Et tu as quel âge ?_

_Je n'en savais absolument rien et le fixai sans comprendre._

_- Ton papa et ta maman ne sont pas là ?_

_- Papa ? Maman ?_

_Il me regarda tristement et me sourit._

_- Oui, c'est ceux qui s'occupe de toi et qui t'aime. J'ai un fils moi aussi…Il doit avoir ton âge. Vous pourriez devenir ami._

_Je ne comprenais pas la plupart de ses mots mais hochait la tête me couvrant plus à l'aide de cette couverture de laine. Elle me protégeait de ses points blancs me gelant. Il remarqua mon geste et sortit une autre couverture d'un sac. Il la rajouta sur mes épaules. Il continua de sourire avant de partir. C'était bizarre de voir cette flamme or au milieu de ces hommes sales. Il revint tous les jours, m'apportant à manger et des vêtements propres. Au bout d'un mois, ses visites se raréfièrent puis il ne vint plus du tout. Les adultes me volaient le peu de nourriture que j'arrivais à avoir ainsi que les cadeaux de cet homme. Le froid se fit plus rude. Je me sentais de plus en plus fatigué et geler. Je posais ma tête sur le trottoir, sombrant dans un profond sommeil. Je me réveillais dans un endroit doux et chaud que je n'aurais quitté pour rien au monde. Je regardai autour de moi. C'était beau et ça brillait. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un enfant aux cheveux d'or avec un énorme plateau. Il me regarda et le posa sur une petite table à côté de moi. Je n'avais encore jamais vu autant de nourriture de toute ma vie. Je le regardai, incertain. Contrairement à l'homme, il semblait de mauvaise humeur._

_- Alors tu manges oui ou non ?! grogna-t-il._

_Je m'exécutai et le garçon resta pour vérifier que je finirai bien le plateau. Je l'observais. Il ressemblait à l'homme qui venait me voir._

_- Mon nom est Deidara Yamanaka ! Et j'habite ici !_

_- Moi c'est Itachi._

_Il eut un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. A la porte, une autre tête blonde nous espionnait. Il la remarqua et posa ses deux petites mains sur ses hanches._

_- Ino ! Père a dit qu'il fallait être gentil avec lui et venir se présenter._

_Elle entra et me salua._

_- Mon nom est Ino._

_Je les saluai. L'un comme l'autre ressemblait à deux petits anges avec leurs cheveux dorés, leurs yeux bleu et leur visage propre et clair. Mais ça cachait quelque chose de pas clair ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! C'est à partir de ce jour que l'enfer commença !_

Itachi ferma les yeux et s'endormis sans même s'en rendre compte, plongé dans ses nostalgique pensées.

Deux enfants couraient, un blond et un brun. L'un comme l'autre très beau. Un ange et un démon. Le petit blond donnait des ordres aux bruns qui s'accomplissaient. Il décida de faire la course. Le blond, moins rapide était derrière et tricha en prenant un raccourci. Mais le sol, sec, céda sous ses pieds et il tomba dans un puits sans fond. Il se rattrapa à une branche sur le point de rompre. Le blond savait qu'il allait mourir. Un petit bras le tira de là et le ramena sur la terre ferme. C'était le petit brun, inquiet. Le blond, terrorisé, se promis alors de ne plus faire souffrir son ami.

* * *

(Résidence Hyûga, 2h45.)

Une silhouette noire sauta sur le grand bâtiment, caché dans son manteau de nuit. Il monta sur la verrière qui n'était pas contrôlé et l'ouvrit. Il accrocha une corde et se laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol. De nombreux gardes surveillaient la maison. Il se cachait dans les angles. Il parcouru le long salon et les escaliers sans se faire voir. Il arriva devant une grande porte. Deux gardes endormis menaient la garde. Il eut un petit rictus et s'empara d'une de leur clef pour ouvrir la porte. Il se fit encore plus silencieux. C'était une grande chambre. Il s'approcha de l'immense lit. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année y dormait. Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Bien tout était en place. Il sortit une longue lame incliné et la planta dans le torse de l'homme. Il voulut crier mais l'assassin l'empêcha de dire tout mot. Il attendit jusqu'à être sûr que sa victime ne « ressusciterai » pas par miracle et sauta de la fenêtre. En dessous, un chien blanc et noir amortit sa chute avant de bondir disparaissant dans la nuit.

Le corps fut retrouvé à 7 heures.

* * *

Le réveil sonna. Une tignasse blonde sortit des draps blancs. Il se leva avec difficulté. Il se traina jusqu'à la douche qui le réveilla un bon coup. Il se sécha les cheveux, passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et entreprit de s'habiller. Une demi-heure, un coup de lisseur et de peigne plus tard, il était près. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle à manger. Tout le monde était déjà là et l'attendait. Et oui, monsieur a besoin de temps pour se faire beau. Il s'assit à côté d'Itachi tandis que son père le saluait, un journal entre les mains et un café devant lui. La gouvernante apparue alors.

- Monsieur, Hinata Hyûga et Neji Hyûga pour vous.

- Bien j'arrive.

- Ils voudraient voir aussi monsieur Deidara, mademoiselle Ino et…monsieur Itachi.

- Itachi ? Etrange…On arrive.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit salon. Hinata se serrait contre son cousin, les yeux rougis. Ils s'assirent. Itachi n'ayant pas l'habitude prit place près de Deidara qui lui prit discrètement la main pour le rassurer. Hinata quitta son cousin et se tint droite.

- Hier, mon père a été assassiné. Nous ne connaissons pas l'identité du coupable.

- Il a été poignardé par le colonel Moutarde dans la salle de bain ! s'écria Deidara un sourire au lèvre.

- C'est qui le colonel Moutarde ? demanda Ino.

- Pff…Navrant…

Itachi sourit remarquant l'allusion à peine déguisé à son jeu préféré. Inoichi eut un fin sourire et ordonna à Deidara de se calmer. Il se rassit et reprit la main du serviteur. Lui aussi se sentait rassuré.

- Nous avons un suspect, annonça Neji.

- Et qui est-il ? Où est-il ? questionna Inoichi.

- Il est devant vous ! Je pense que le coupable est Itachi avec le poignard dans la chambre à coucher !

- Toi aussi tu joues ?

- Tu sais, j'ai fait du Cluedo en compétition…

- C'est vrai ? C'est cool ça ! Mais les gens sont trop fort là-bas !

Inoichi et Ino le regardèrent choqué. Comment Itachi aurait pu tuer Hiashi ?! Et surtout pourquoi ? Deidara se rendis compte de la situation et jeta de petit regard tendre et inquiet pour le brun. Lui, ne quittait pas le jeune Hyûga des yeux, glacial, comme pour prouver sa culpabilité.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Inoichi. Pourquoi et comment il aurait fait ça ?

- Il s'est enfuis hier lors de l'annonce de notre père, voilà son mobile, annonça froidement la jolie brune.

- C'est absurde ! s'exclama Deidara. Il m'a dit pas la suite que je devrais accepter ce mariage pour le bien de tous !

- Nous souhaiterions tout de même l'interroger, continua Neji.

- Bien…Itachi, va avec eux.

- Mais père ! s'exclama Deidara.

- Pas de mais ! Si Itachi n'a rien fait il n'y a aucune raison qu'il refuse cet interrogatoire.

Deidara s'énerva, se leva et sortit, tirant le majordome dans sa suite. Il le jeta violemment contre un mur et le plaqua. Ses yeux était rempli de larme. Itachi leva la main et lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Tu n'as rien fait alors pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas ?!

Il se contenta de le regarder plein de tendresse, de lui caresser le visage et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du blond et repartit dans le salon. Les Hyûga sourirent et partirent. Les deux Yamanaka accompagné de Naruto venu les rejoindre, allèrent en cours dans une ambiance maussade. Deidara entra dans sa classe. Il se posa lourdement sur sa chaise et personne ne vint l'embêter. Le professeur entra dans la classe avec un jeune homme. Sa beauté rivalisait avec celle d'Itachi. Ses cheveux et ses yeux du même noir, cette même classe ténébreuse et ce sourire mystérieux. Il fit un tour d'horizon et son regard resta bloqué sur le Yamanaka. Il eut un sourire éclatant qui fit tomber toutes les filles sous son charme en un instant. Deidara continua de le scruter.

- Tu as vu ! On dirait Black Jewel (pour les mauvais élèves, il s'agit d'Itachi) mais en plus jeune ! Il est beau ! chuchota une fille à ses amies.

- Oui tu l'as dit ! répondit-elles.

Il leur lança un sourire charmeur.

- Mon nom est Sasuke…C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, dit-il revêche avant que Monsieur Hatake lui demande de s'assoir.

Trop de nouveau pour lui ! Bientôt il ne se rappellera plus les noms. Il lui désigna une place près de Shikamaru qui l'observait, la bouche ouverte, incrédule. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers l'ananas il se plaça près du blond et fit signe à sa voisine de lui donner son bureau. La pauvre fille complètement sous le charme se laissa faire et lui laissa sa place avec joie. Il s'assit et observa le jeune homme blond sans que celui-ci ne remarque rien. A la fin du cours, comme à son habitude, le Yamanaka remballa vite ses affaires et sortit. Mais le brun le rattrapa et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant, tu es à moi !

Il partit sans demander son reste dans la foule dense d'élève.


End file.
